


Путеводный свет

by Djei_Dark



Category: League of Legends, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Found Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Portal Fantasy, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: Ханзо пересматривал видео кадр за кадром, не веря в происходившее там. С десяток камер не могли лгать, а вот Джесси мог.И, похоже, занимался он этим давно.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Malcolm Graves/Twisted Fate
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Ханзо пересматривал видео кадр за кадром, не веря в происходившее там. С десяток камер не могли лгать, а вот Джесси мог.  
И, похоже, занимался он этим давно.  
Вот одна пуля пронзила голову бандита, вторая и третья также вышибли мозги мужчинам. Четвертая, пятая, шестая… И седьмая.  
Японец думал, что это была ошибка в синхронизации, но Афина не нашла ее. Даже когда он сам вручную синхронизировал видеоряд по звуку, все равно насчитал семь жертв «Миротворца».  
Ханзо рассмотрел каждый кадр в подробностях. Убил их не свинец, а золотые лепестки, которые в следующую секунду растворились. Как магия драконов, которой владели братья Шимада.  
Лучник уже не помнил, какой была первоначальная задача, но Маккри на его памяти редко врал близким людям. И уже убивал больше шести человек за один раз. Лена как-то спрашивала его об этом, а потом Гендзи вспомнил еще пару эпизодов, но все их он объяснил.  
«Вам показалось», «Гендзи, ты сам его убил!», «Рикошет» и подобные отмазки были сказаны привычным и уверенным голосом ковбоя с его идиотской и искренней улыбкой. Ему невозможно было не поверить.  
«Черт!»  
Джесси лгал или как минимум что-то не договаривал. Японец с рыком резко встал с кресла, этот факт уже несколько дней выедал ему мозг. Он не мог принять, что человек, с которым его связывали самые близкие отношения, врал.  
«Да он врет не только мне. Он врет всем!»  
Японец надеялся, что для этого была веская причина.  
Будь он младше лет на десять, он бы врезал своему парню сразу после того, как убедился во лжи. Но сейчас он через многое прошел, как и Джесси. Даже если ковбой откажется от объяснений, Ханзо будет достаточно причины, по которой он молчал. Слишком дорогими были для него эти отношения. И когда лучник вошел в их комнату, он в этом убедился.  
— Хан!  
Джесс обернулся и улыбнулся японцу. Он уже переоделся из своей брони в пижамные штаны и растянутую футболку, но пока продолжал работать. Ханзо не смог сдержать нежной улыбки при взгляде на мужчину, который дарил ему тепло и комфорт.  
— Ты уже закончил?  
Он подошел и коснулся губами щеки своего возлюбленного, вдыхая аромат его сигар.  
— В процессе. Ты чем занимаешься?  
Ханзо облокотился о стол, за которым сидел ковбой. На мониторе в браузере был открыт сайт с каким-то локальным аукционом антиквариата в Мексике.  
— Сомбра прислала новые данные, вот пытаюсь их расшифровать, — Маккри вздохнул и откинулся на стул. — Нет, чтобы завтра… Я уже приготовился к вечеру с бутылочкой виски и объятиями с тобой.  
Джесси взял руку Ханзо и коснулся губами костяшек. Как бы ни хотелось портить игривое настроение своего любовника, лучник коротко вздохнул и отстранился от него, сложив руки на груди.  
— Что такое, милый?  
— Я просматривал видео перестрелки в Италии, — Ханзо заглянул в обеспокоенные глаза возлюбленного. — Ты убил семерых.  
— Тебе показалось.  
Это было произнесено неизменным ровным голосом, впрочем неудивительно. За столько лет Джесси научился говорить уверенно, чтобы ни у кого не возникало сомнений.  
— Хорошо, я тоже это допустил, — Ханзо кивнул, не отрывая взгляда. — Никто в этот момент не стрелял.  
— Рикошет?..  
Джесси тяжело сглотнул, было видно, что японец не отступит. Брови почти сошлись на его переносице, и на лбу появились морщины. Ковбой терпеть не мог доводить его до такого состояния, но в силу своего характера это случалось часто.  
— Там не было ни стен, ни других препятствий, — лучник начал загибать пальцы, стараясь унять свою злость. — Все отверстия были сквозные, пули не пересекались… Кстати о них.  
Ханзо сделал паузу, когда Джесси отвел взгляд. У него не осталось отмазок. Японец выложил на стол последнее доказательство.  
— Их не было.  
Джесси закусил губу. Его поймали с поличным. Он сложил руки на стол и пустым взглядом посмотрел в изгибы какой-то статуэтки майя, потом вздохнул и закрыл глаза.  
— Что ты хочешь услышать?  
О, Ханзо хотел услышать многое, но видел, как плохо стало Джесси, которого загнали в угол.  
— Что это за магия? Она отличается от той, что я встречал, — японец расслабился, ярость начала утихать.  
— Не знаю, она была у меня с рождения.  
Джесси достал из ящика портсигар и положил перед собой, но удивил возлюбленного тем, что не открыл его, чтобы закурить.  
— Могу стрелять из любого оружия без промаха, даже патроны не нужны.  
Джесси внезапно очень печально улыбнулся. Стоило давно рассказать об этом Ханзо. Но эта часть его истории была такой… грустной.  
— Ограничения?  
— Я…  
Джесси замялся и с яростью взлохматил свои волосы. У него однажды уже был такой разговор. Давным давно…  
— Слушай, — рыкнул Джесси, но тут же вздохнул полной грудью. — Я не знаю об этом много. Знаю, что однажды убил ей с десяток человек… это отнимает все мои силы, если целей слишком много. Шесть всегда было моим максимумом, не только из-за количества патронов в барабане.  
— Прости. Просто необычно, что я совершенно не ощущаю в тебе магии, — Ханзо начал массировать переносицу. — Никогда не замечал, когда ты применял ее.  
— Она узконаправленная. Если я буду воздействовать ей на пули или на любой другой предмет, то это будет слишком сильно заметно. Однажды я чуть не спалился перед Гендзи. Но Габриэль меня прикрыл…  
— Он знал?  
Ханзо удивленно захлопал глазами. Рейсу был известен его секрет. Конечно, японец зная, что они были близки, но сейчас Джесси был готов без промедлений всадить в него пару грамм свинца.  
— Почему ты не сказал мне? — японец грустно улыбнулся, это задело его.  
Джесси снова вздохнул. Он безумно хотел, но распутывать свой клубок проблем было сложно.  
— Я кое-как объяснил это Габриэлю. То, что произошло со мной, не укладывалось у него в голове, — Джесси взял портсигар и начал нервно крутить его в руках. — Он думал, я пьян или под дурью.  
— Что именно? Магия? Но рядом с вами был Гендзи, — фыркнул Ханзо.  
— Нет, он не понимал, почему я не видел последствия первого Омнического кризиса.  
Джесси в упор посмотрел на Ханзо, но тот только улыбнулся.  
— Я помню, ты рассказывал, что жил на ферме в глубинке, до тебя просто не дошли…  
— До семнадцати лет меня не было в этом мире.  
Ханзо оссекся, он был уверен в своей правоте. Биография Джесси пестрела белыми пятнами, но семнадцать лет — это слишком много.  
— Не понимаю. Что значит «в этом мире»? Джесси?  
Джесси открыл портсигар. Давным давно ковбой сделал его на заказ, многие думали из-за его любви к сигаретам, но они были не правы. Шляпа, пончо и портсигар были для него самыми ценными предметами. Вензеля на крышке серебряного коробка складывались в сложный рисунок. Ковбою однажды сказали, что он был красивым, но непонятным. Но для Джесси, который мог часами разглядывать этот рисунок, он значил очень много.  
Когда мужчина выложил сигары и убрал пергамент, на задней крышке показались руны, не знакомые Ханзо. Джесси постучал по ней костяшкой, и с его пальцев соскочили несколько пламенных языков, которые ушли в руны и на долю секунды подсветили их. Двойное дно щелкнуло и открылось. Внутри лежал небольшой матовый зеленый камень. У него не было какой-либо огранки, и казалось, что грани находились в сущем беспорядке, но они не отражали свет, а как будто он сам производил его. Блеклый и тусклый.  
— Это единственная связь с моим родным миром.  
Джесси вздохнул и взял в руки камешек, который тут же блекло заморгал рунами, похожими на узор на портсигаре. Ковбой аккуратно протянул его Ханзо, но тот не спешил его брать. Он чувствовал этот камень, как будто перед ним был маячок, и он слабо пульсировал в окружающем мире.  
— Что это? — Ханзо покачал головой, и Джесси вернул камень на свое место.  
— Что-то типа коммуникатора, но между мирами. Странная штука, мы так до конца и не поняли, как она работает, — Джесси пожал плечами и взял со стола сигару.  
— Мы? Ты же имеешь в виду не Габриэля?  
Щелкнула зажигалка, и над ковбоем появилось облачко дыма. Джесси пожевал сигару и, сложив остальные сигары, закрыл портсигар. Все равно он был сейчас бесполезен.  
— Овервотч, Блэквотч, Мертвецы… Я сменил немало «семей», — Джесси фыркнул и вздохнул. — Но у меня была самая первая. Двое мужчин, разных, как сам Валоран, по которому мы ходили недолгое время. И, боже, это были самые ужасные парни на свете! Один подсадил меня на сигары, второй — на жажду приключений!  
Джесси рассмеялся, он скучал. Как долго он их не видел? Пару месяцев? Полгода?  
Ханзо улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как Джесси раскуривал сигару и рассказывал о себе.  
— Малькольм Грейвз разыскивался всем континентом, за его голову была назначена огромная награда, но этого сорвиголову ничего не останавливало, а то, что останавливало, разрушалось от одного выстрела его пушки. И Тобиас Фоксфорт, впоследствии был известен как Твистед Фейт, — Ханзо фыркнул, Джесси не мог отрицать, что Тобиас был показушником. — Скользкий тип, мог выбраться из любой передряги, а пока он выбирал следующий наряд для дела, мог обыграть в карты половину города! Эти двое придурков когда-то нашли меня на улице. Своей магией я чуть не убил Тобиаса, за что получил по шее от Грейвза…  
Джесси рассказывал и рассказывал. Рассказывал, как воровал на улице странного мира, где магия и технология постоянно были на ножах, где были хищные джунгли, море, кишащее плотоядными рыбами, Бездна, которая поглощала всех, кто к ней приходил… И про компанию мужчин, которые путешествовали по этому миру. Грейвз научил Джесси основам стрельбы, Ана лишь доработала его навыки, думая, что у ковбоя был природный талант. Тобиас научил контролировать магию, Габриэль лишь поставил рамки, за которые не рекомендовалось выходить уже в этом мире.  
— Как ты тут очутился? — Ханзо взял своего любимого за руку, когда он на секунду замолчал.  
— Мы спасались от погони после очередного ограбления в глубине города, который стоял на руинах другого. А вместо того, чтобы выйти из безопасного закутка, мы начали его исследовать. На Рунтерре существовало множество рас, и в этой злополучной пещере находились останки одной из них.  
Это был день, неудачный во всех смыслах. Джесси нарушил правила, которых так придерживались Грейвз и Тобиас, чтобы остаться в живых. И в первый раз потерял тех, кем дорожил.  
— Мы нашли эти камни. Тобиас зарядил их, — ковбой кивнул на закрытый портсигар. — В общих чертах узнали, как ими пользоваться, а потом наткнулись на огромные врата… И… я имел оплошность их активировать. И оказался здесь. На заброшенной ферме, где через несколько месяцев меня подобрала Эш, а дальше ты знаешь…  
Ковбой вздохнул, он рассказал все. Ему полегчало, как будто камень с души свалился, и при виде спокойного лица японца он как будто вытащил голову из петли.  
— Ты говоришь о них в прошедшем времени, что с ними случилось?  
Ханзо прикусил язык, ведь от этого вопроса Джесси посуровел и свел брови вместе.  
— Эти ублюдки, — прорычал он, с ненавистью глядя в монитор. — Сейчас лежат под теплым солнцем на берегу моря.  
— Что? — Ханзо ошарашенно захлопал глазами, он ожидал совершенно другого ответа.  
— На старости лет они завладели прибрежной гостиницей и большую часть времени отдыхают, — Джесси устало потер глаза. — Их разыскивал весь Валоран, а они пьют холодное вино на лежаках!  
— Ты хочешь к ним, да?  
— Да!  
Мужчины рассмеялись, и Ханзо, попросив во время рассказа достать маячок, взял его в руки и начал вертеть.  
— На самом деле они это заслужили. Спокойную жизнь вдвоем, — Джесси пожал плечами и открыл несколько лотов с сайта. — Наверное я был бы лишним, к тому же ещё свое не отгулял.  
— Они вместе? — Джесси кивнул, и Ханзо хмыкнул, за что получил снисходительный взгляд любимого. — Это у вас семейное? Ты с ними связываешься именно с помощью камня?  
— Да, но сейчас это просто камень, ему нужна подзарядка, — ковбой откинулся на стул. — Несколько из этих предметов — артефакты из Рунтерры, — он указал на монитор. — Если в них осталась энергия, я могу перенаправить ее в этого малыша и связаться с парнями.  
— Как часто ты находишь артефакты? — Ханзо повертел камень в руках, пытаясь понять, что являлось источником света.  
— Реже, чем хотелось бы. Помимо этого есть еще один существенный минус этой связи.  
И уже этот минус действительно не нравился Джесси. Мало того, что он тратил колоссальные деньги на артефакты и мотался за ними по всему миру, так еще…  
— Он связывается со своим собратом и сквозь время, — Джесс вздохнул.  
Повисло молчание, Ханзо улыбнулся и положил руку на плечо любимого.  
— Я всегда говорил, что ты человек-загадка, Джесси Маккри. Давай посмотрим, сколько нам потребуется денег, чтобы установить связь с твоими родными.


	2. Chapter 2

Темнота комнаты на посту Гибралтар была нарушена ярким диском света, но он тут же потух, оставив после себя непроницаемую дыру. Почти сразу темнота в ней сменилась картинкой: выходившее на пляж окно в деревянной раме, в котором только-только из-за горизонта поднялось солнце.  
— Джесси!  
Ханзо изогнул бровь. Мужчина был стар, седина уже прочно обосновалась в его длинных темно-русых прядях и в шкиперской бородке, а вокруг мутно карих глаз образовались глубокие морщины. Однако мужчина был крепко сложен под распахнутой белой рубашкой.  
— Привет, — Джесси растянулся в улыбке, осмотрев Тобиаса. — Как у вас дела?  
Ковбой не знал, каким ему было приятнее видеть шулера. Старым, потягивающимся ото сна, разминая свои кости, или на лет десять моложе, когда шальной ветер все еще гулял в его голове.  
— Нормально, только Грейвз всю ночь ворочался, — Твистед сладко зевнул и тепло посмотрел на Джесси.  
— Старые раны болят? — Джесс тяжело вздохнул и потеребил руки.  
— Да, еще под утро ему снились кошмары. Похоже о тюрьме, — Тобиас закусил губу и сложил локти на старый деревянный стол, который расположился справа от кровати. — У тебя как?  
— Хм… Чуть не умер, впрочем как обычно, — ковбой пожал плечами под фырканьем шулера. — Как гостиница?  
— Как обычно, — в тон ему ответил Тобиас и ухмыльнулся, разведя пальцы. — Даже можно сказать тихо. В последний раз Мал доставал «Новую Судьбу» из-под стола недели две назад. И то от скуки. Ты ни за что не догадаешься, кто заезжал к нам на днях!  
Ханзо удивился, когда в глазах Тобиаса проскочили синие молнии, похожие на тот самый огонек приключений, который он видел в Джесси. Мужчина был стар телом, но точно не духом.  
— Хм? Какой-нибудь бывший напарник? — Джесси ухмыльнулся при виде того, каким счастливым выглядел маг. — Вы не всех убили?  
— О, нет, — ехидно протянул Тобиас, откидываясь на стул. — Кейтлин и Вай.  
— Видимо, поэтому Грейвз доставал свою пушку? — Маккри рассмеялся и взлохматил волосы.  
— Нет, он достал бутылку лучшего вина, которое у нас было, и мы предались воспоминаниям, — Тобиас поддержал его смех и скосил глаза. — Кейтлин была более добра, нежели Вай, но и она спустя какое-то время оттаяла.  
На кровати зашевелился Грейвз, конечно, ночью он плохо спал, но звонкий смех его любовника окончательно прогнал дремоту. И, когда Тобиас выжидающе на него посмотрел, отрицательно покачал головой. Он не любил показываться в таком виде перед Джессом, а Тоби подкалывал его, говоря, что он уже давно не был для малого авторитетом. Тело, покрытое шрамами, с трудом село на кровати, неодинаковые из-за многочисленных перестрелок уши были скрыты под отросшими волосами, которые Тобиас ласково называл «соль и перец» из-за седины, пальцы, на которых остались следы от мозолей… список того, что Грейвз считал «неавторитетным» мог продолжаться. С большим трудом не проваливаясь в сон, бывший уголовник продолжил слушать, о чем шел разговор.  
— Она спросила, как мы ограбили Хранилище, вспомнила тебя, кстати, — Тобиас кивнул удивленному Джессу. — Прекрасно провели время, жалко, что им нужно было уезжать. Кейтлин посмеялась, мол, надо срочно доложить на свое бывшее место работы о том, что найдены два уголовника.  
— Они больше не служат? — Маккри удивленно поднял брови.  
— Служат, но только как консультанты, — шулер покачал головой и вздохнул. — Старость их тоже не пожалела.  
Тобиас опустил глаза, конечно, не пожалела. Сколько прошло времени с их последнего громкого ограбления? Когда поползли слухи о том, что Грейвз умер в тюрьме? А о том, что Твистеда Фейта поймали? А как давно они прекратились?.. Уже никто не помнит их трюки с картами, пожар в Билджвотере, песни «Судьбы» и «Новой Судьбы»… Давно сменилось поколение, и новые сорвиголовы будоражат умы людей.  
— Как давно мы связывались? — кашлянул ковбой. — Для меня это было наверное с полгода назад, у вас закончилась «зима».  
— На прошлой неделе я разговаривал с твоей младшей версией, — шулер вздохнул и медленно моргнул. — Ты только-только пришел в Овервотч. А так, самое позднее было, когда ты отправился на очередную миссию, после созыва старого состава Овервотча. К вам, кажется, после путешествия присоединился какой-то ученый…  
— Ясно… То есть почти с год назад?  
Ковбой нервно вздохнул. Слишком долгими были перерывы между сеансами, и необходимо было знать границы того, что они могли рассказать друг другу. Из-за одной такой ошибки Джесси и потерял руку, он совсем забылся и рассказал, что Тобиасу было опасно идти на одну из встреч. Маг должен был потерять руку и заменить ее на… Но в итоге новый мир Джесси не потерпел такого вмешательства, и именно он потерял руку. Она ему даже нравилась, в какой-то мере, но нервное и неестественное движение механической руки не укрылось от глаз мага. Малькольм заметил, как на секунду Тобиас холодно посмотрел на Джесси, но тут же отвел глаза. До сих пор он не мог себе этого простить, не смотря на то, что Джесси привел достаточно аргументов в пользу его решения.  
— Эй, Тоби, — маг с грустной улыбкой поднял глаза на Джесси, который неуверенно потирал свою шею. — Когда Грейвз проснется, скажи ему, что я хочу вас кое с кем познакомить…  
— Только не говори, что ты остепенился, — настало время Тобиасу удивляться и поднимать брови вверх. — Здоровяк тебе не простит. Кто это?  
Грейвз цокнул, ему давно пора было привыкнуть к длинному языку своего парня. Ханзо же удержался от того, чтобы не засмеяться — не только коллеги Маккри удивлялись их долгим отношениям.  
— Помнишь, я рассказывал про сослуживца, который призывает драконов?  
— Да, ты еще удивился, что в этом мире есть магия, — Тобиас говорил медленно, взяв себя за подбородок. — Такая сильная. Неужели с ним? Прошло двадцать лет, ведь так?  
— А сколько лет потребовалось тебе, чтобы признаться Грейвзу, а? — едко заметил Джесси, вызывая у шулера румянец. — Я встречаюсь с братом своего сослуживца. Умеет призывать двух драконов, не умеет стирать и очаровательно улыбается.  
Грейвз тихо фыркнул и уселся на кровати в позу лотоса. Ханзо же хотел толкнуть своего возлюбленного, на его взгляд… он слишком много болтал, тем более перед теми, с кем он хотел его познакомить.  
— Два дракона, — Тобиас задумался и почесал свою бородку. — Даже по нашим меркам он силен. Правильно я помню, что твой сослуживец был человеком? И его брат также человек, не вестайя?  
— Да, они оба являются людьми, и скорее всего одни из немногих, кто может соединяться с миром духов, — Джесси кивнул и ухмыльнулся. — Вам будет, о чем с ним поговорить.  
— Судя по тому, сколько раз Грейвз находился при смерти из-за своего характера, он ближе к тому миру, чем я, — Тобиас закатил глаза.  
Мужчины рассмеялись, они хотели продолжить разговор, но Тобиас недовольно цокнул.  
— Джесс, заряд заканчивается…  
— Да, я вижу, — Джесси со вздохом потер в руках камень, который держал все это время. — Люблю вас.  
— Мы тебя тоже.  
Последним, что увидел Джесси прежде, чем изображение пропало, было то, как Тобиас смотрел на него со всей нежностью, на которую только был способен. Потом шулер вздохнул и взлохматил свои волосы.  
Мало. Слишком мало было отпущено времени на их разговоры. Твистед задумчиво взял в руки потускневший камень. Слишком сложным было заклинание, которое поддерживало эту связь. Слишком сложным для нынешнего поколения магов, не говоря уже про Тобиаса, который только и мог, что проворачивать трюки с картами. Опасные трюки, но они все же работали благодаря его уму и Грейвзу, который слишком часто отвлекал на себя внимание.  
— Иди сюда, — хриплый голос любовника вывел цыгана из транса, и Мал раскрыл руки, приглашая в объятия.  
На это Тобиас смог только фыркнуть и неспеша залезть на кровать, коснуться губами щеки возлюбленного и завернуться в его руки, садясь между его ног. Мальком не стал мешать, и шулер расслабился и сконцентрировался на камне. Он никогда не любил, когда Твистед применял магию рядом с ним. Волосы на загривке противно зашевелились, стало труднее дышать, и потребовались все силы, чтобы сглотнуть подступивший к горлу комок, а там, где руки мужчин соприкасались, пробежали синие молнии к камню. И артефакт засиял ярче, будто бы вбирая в себя свет, и как нельзя кстати яркое прибрежное солнце заслонило внезапное облако, бывшее столь редким явлением в этих краях.  
Тобиас устало вздохнул. Заряд маяка забирала много его сил, но это того стоило. Поговорить полчаса с Джесси стоило всего, что у них было. Даже солнца, которое снова озаряло гостиницу. Маг откинулся на плечо своего любовника, который зарылся носом в его волосы.  
— Наш мальчик вырос? — Грейвз прочистил горло.  
— Тебе тоже показалось, будто мы ему совсем как приемные родители? — Тобиас выдавил из себя смешок. — Он даже хочет познакомить нас со своим парнем! — маг окончательно рассмеялся и всплеснул руками.  
— Ну, — неоднозначно протянул Грейвз. — Если бы моя матушка была жива, я бы тебя с ней познакомил, — стрелок пожал плечами.  
Он был рад, что у Твистеда остались силы, чтобы смеятся, обычно после передачи своей энергии артефакту, он был как выжатый лимон. Сейчас только немного бледный, но все же в хорошем настроении после общения с ковбоем.  
— Правда? Она бы оценила? — Тобиас недоверчиво сузил глаза и оглянулся на своего возлюбленного.  
— Уверен, ты бы ее очаровал, как и всех девушек до меня, — хрипло рассмеялся Грейвз и коснулся губами виска шулера. — Может, мы все-таки привили ему какие-то манеры.  
— Надеюсь, он будет их придерживаться, — шулер вздохнул и потерся щекой о Малькольма. — Возможно, это одна из последних связей. Хотя я очень надеюсь, что это просто мое воображение разыгралось.  
— С чего ты взял?  
Грейвз тяжело сглотнул. В голове тут же проскочила мысль о том, что Джесси или Тобиаса убьют, но он тут же отогнал их. Цыган обладал даром предвидения, но такие важные события он никогда не предсказывал. Слишком серьезными были последствия, да и не похоже это было на предсказание.  
— Это была самая поздняя встреча, — объяснил Тобиас и уткнулся взглядом в потолок. — Я не помню, чтобы он когда-либо говорил, что у него есть парень, и он никогда не говорил, что встречал нас старше, чем сейчас.  
Мужчины помолчали какое-то время, наблюдая за восходящим над океаном солнцем. Только чайки нарушали эту грустную тишину и возня рыбаков, которые уже приступили к работе. Тобиас вздохнул и завернулся в руки Грейвза глубже, им надо было вставать, прибрежный город скоро проснется окончательно, а владельцы гостиницы так и не начали свою работу.  
— Пойдем, — начал было Фейт, но был прерван Грейвзом.  
— Мы оба почти не спали ночью, а наш повар может и сам справиться с утра…  
Грейвз знал, как заводился Тобиас от его шепота в ухо, и он как обычно не удержался и попытался отстраниться, закусывая губу, но стрелок не потерял свою силу сквозь десятилетия спокойной жизни.  
— Нашим посетителям с утра нужен рассол да яичница с беконом с ближайшей фермы, чтобы заесть то количество алкоголя, которое они употребили накануне…  
Мальком повалил Тобиаса на кровать, запуская руки под его белоснежную рубашку. Ему никогда не надоест ласкать его тело под тропическим солнцем и слушать тихие стоны. С тех пор, как они обосновались в этой гостинице, шулер всегда сдерживался. Но…  
Давным давно в город пришли два странных человека и купили гостиницу. Один имел огромную пушку, очарование бандита и ужасный запах сигарет от его пончо. Другой же свел немало девушек с ума своими трюками с картами и исчезновением бижутерии с лебединых шей зажиточных девиц, которые приходили за шоу. Они отлично торговались с купцами, поставлявшими в гостиницу еду и напитки. Они отлично дрались со стражниками барона, который заведовал этими землями и приревновал свою жену к шулеру.  
Много лет весь город говорил о них, незнакомцах, которые тщательно скрывали свое прошлое. Правда и без слухов не обошлось. Какие-то затихли сами — никто не желал вступать в драку с Грейвзом, какие-то мужчины не отрицали и не подтверждали. Например, почему эти двое совершенно не интересовались женщинами вокруг?  
Мальком, недовольно цокнув, встал с кровати и потянулся. Тобиаса уже не было рядом когда он проснулся. Он спустился в гостиницу уже тогда, когда обедали даже самые поздние сони. Ну или почти все.  
— Я начищу морду Менасу за то, что он взял проститутку на ночь, — один из посетителей отпил пива и, громко стукнув чашкой об стол, вытер рукавом пену. — Под утро она так стонала, что я проснулся!  
— Не, это было не из его комнаты, — его компаньон зевнул, теребя вилкой яичницу, вчера он слишком сильно перебрал алкоголем и теперь расплачивался ужасным аппетитом. — Это было выше…  
Грейвз пожелал доброго утра посетителям и довольно сузил глаза при виде Тобиаса, выходящего с кухни с парой тарелок, наполненной доверху едой. Белоснежная рубашка была застегнута на все пуговицы, а накрахмаленный воротник плотно прилегал к шее. Но, если знать, где находился засос, то он был достаточно заметен.  
Грейвз нервно засмеялся от колючего взгляда напарника и еле видных синих молний, проскочивших в его глазах. Похоже скоро они потратятся на хорошее заклинание шумоизоляции в их комнате.


	3. Chapter 3

Ханзо проснулся, несмотря на то, что Джесси зашел в комнату как можно тише. Даже не сбросил по обыкновению амуницию на пол, а аккуратно сложил рядом с выходом. Потому что не любил, когда Ханзо просыпался среди ночи из-за его прихода.  
— Привет, как прошло? — Ханзо потянулся и зевнул, но не спешил включать свет.  
— Привет, — буркнул Джесси и скинул пончо.  
Ему не хотелось отвечать. Точнее не сейчас. Слишком плохим было настроение, и Ханзо это понял. Он включил прикроватный светильник, и мягкий желтый свет наполнил комнату. Японец долго выбирал его, и ковбой оценил все прелести только потом. Глаза не резало ярким светом, но его хватало, чтобы, не навернувшись на чем-нибудь, дойти до кровати.  
— Плохо. Джек заметил, что я отсутствовал, поругались достаточно крепко, — Джесси вздохнул. — Все на нервах. Слишком много было наемников «Когтя» на такой маленький закуток.  
— Ты не ранен?  
Ханзо обнял своего парня за плечи и положил голову ему на плечо. Он не мог его поддержать в этой ситуации. Миссии бывали сложными, она могла быть последней в их жизни, и еще сложнее было, когда появлялись побочные задания.  
— Она была пустая, даже без малюсенькой каплюшечки магической энергии, — Джесси закрыл лицо руками.  
Недалеко от главной цели был маленький антикварный магазинчик, и продавец недавно выставил очень странную статуэтку, датируемую несколькими веками до нашей эры. Джесси вломился в магазин и проверил ее — она была из Рунтерры и оказалась совершенно бесполезной. Потом Джек взъелся из-за того, что Джесси ушел, не сообщив ему, вспомнил прошлые грешки, и Джесси не сдержался. Вломил своему бывшему командиру, но и сам получил от него удар под ребра. Всю последующую операцию после того, как их разняли, на боку наливался синяк, а ковбой смотрел, как исчезал синяк на лице Джека, бурча под нос, что тоже может так, и ему не потребуется вмешательство со стороны врачей.  
Джесси был уверен, что, если был он рассказал Джеку, почему уходил, он бы понял. Но, конечно, отвел бы его сдавать тест на наркотики. С утра будет разнос от команды, косые взгляды, но ему не привыкать. Больше всего его нервировало то, что очередная зацепка оказалась пустышкой. Будто на Земле не осталось артефактов из Рунтерры.  
— Знаешь, — Ханзо выпустил мужчину из объятий и взлохматил свои волосы. — Каждый человек имеет свой запас маны, или магической энергии.  
— Да, — Джесси скинул с себя рубашку и взялся за пряжку. — Моей не хватает, чтобы зарядить маячок. Да и чтобы использовать ее так, мне придется помучится, все же она больше атакующая.  
Руки не слушались, слишком окаменели за время миссии, держа револьвер. В механической руке было слишком много песка и пыли после взрывов, она неприятно скрипела, и Джесс был очень удивлен, что Ханзо не обращал на это внимания. Обычно привередливый японец сразу же отсылал его мыть и смазывать ее, как бы поздно он ни пришел.  
— Честно говоря, силы Дракона Южного Ветра дают мне возможность подзаряжать предметы.  
Джесси удивленно поднял брови, и Ханзо хмыкнул. Конечно, ковбой не ожидал, что в рукавах его любовника найдется такой серьезный козырь.  
— Когда я прятался от клана, спалил пару телефонов, но научился это контролировать, — Ханзо неловко улыбнулся и взял себя за подбородок. — Никогда не заряжал артефакты, да и у клана их не было.  
— И… Какова вероятность, что получится? Ты же нашел информацию, да? — Джесси достал из штанов портсигар.  
— Я нашел упоминание в истории клана, что когда-то мой предок проворачивал такое, — Ханзо кивнул.  
И в его руки уже полетел камень, сверкнувший тусклым зеленым светом. Конечно, Джесси устал, но идея японца его порядком взбодрила. В руках появилось приятное покалывание, а в голове уже роились мысли о постоянной связи с бандитами, вырастившим его. С его миром.  
Ханзо вздохнул. Он боялся одного, то, что мана могла не подойти. Но, когда на его татуировке появились призрачные драконы и по приказу хозяина по-змеиному спустились к кистям, рассекая молниями кожу, японец не почувствовал никакого сопротивления. Артефакт начал мягко мигать, наполняя камень потусторонним слегка желтым светом.  
Джесси охнул — никогда камень не светился так ярко, даже когда Тобиас наполнял их несколько десятков лет назад. Древняя раса Валорана с умом обозначила, когда артефакт дышал силой, не то, что некоторые дизайнеры Земли в конце двадцать первого века…  
— Похоже, все, — Ханзо тряхнул рукой, сбрасывая оставшиеся молнии с руки, и они тут же растаяли, словно туман по утру. — Как связаться с его братом-близнецом?  
Не успел Джесси объяснить, что работа этого маячка основывалась на принципах нейроинтерфейса, как перед ними возникла дыра, и так же быстро в ней показалось уже знакомое окно. В нем было видно темное небо с мириадами звезд, сложенных в незнакомые Ханзо созвездия, на берегу горело множество костров, и рядом с ними ютились люди. Многие танцевали, и до гостиницы доносились рыбацкие песни.  
— Джесси! Ты быстро в этот раз, или мне кажется?  
Тобиас поправил свою рубашку и с удивлением обнаружил, что изображение показывало двух оголенных по пояс и так же удивленных мужчин.  
— Тоби! — Грейвз по обыкновению вошел в комнату и не посмотрел, что в ней происходило. Да и что могло происходить в их комнате? — У меня, оказывается, было две бутылки того вина! Может…  
— Джесси! Прекрати!  
Ханзо тут же залился краской при виде того, как Тобиас расплылся в улыбке, когда Джесси обнял его мертвой хваткой и покрыл поцелуями от переполнявших его чувств.  
— Кажется, я вижу молодого Малькольма, — Тобиас закатил глаза и ехидно посмотрел на стрелка.  
— Не, это у него точно от тебя, — Грейвз хмыкнул и поставил на столик бутылку вина. — Малькольм Грейвз, а это Тобиас Фоксфорт. Мы вроде как нашли это чудовище, которое покрывает тебя слюной во всех местах.  
— Ой, да завались, Грейвз, — огрызнулся Джесси, но Ханзо из объятий не выпустил, не смотря на его просьбы. — Я сам вас нашел.  
— Ханзо Шимада, — японец сдул прядь со лба. — Приятно познакомиться.  
— Как давно мы в последний раз разговаривали?  
Маккри тщательно осмотрел мужчин. Они не выглядели моложе или старше, как будто действительно прошли только эти несколько недель.  
— Дней четырнадцать назад, ты еще сказал, что хочешь познакомить со своим парнем.  
Тобиас без зазрения совести (хотя как будто она у него была) разглядывал японца, Грейвз закатил глаза и положил руку на поясницу шулера и продолжил:  
— Мы не думали, что это будет так скоро, — хмыкнул он на тщетные попытки Ханзо прикрыть свою голую грудь хотя бы руками Джесси.  
— Он светится сильнее, чем когда-либо, хотя всего лишь его зарядил ты, — ковбой изогнул бровь и внимательно посмотрел на японца.  
— Значит, твоя подошла, — задумчиво протянул Тобиас, заметив, что его камень тоже светился ярче. — Думаю…  
— Мой запас энергии был слишком большим, и они синхронизировались, — закончил за него Ханзо и взял себя за бородку. — Видимо, пока его буду подзаряжать я, скачков во времени не будет?  
— Ты нормально себя чувствуешь? Обычно остаток дня я хожу как мешок с картошкой, — Тобиас довольно сузил глаза и открыл бутылку вина.  
— Не сравнится с призывом моих драконов, — японец пожал плечами и удивился грудному смеху Грейвза.  
— Просто померяйтесь сейчас своей «магической» силой, мы с Джесси не будем против.  
— Мал!  
Тобиас дал легкий щелбан по голове злобно хихикающему Грейвзу, Ханзо прыснул и окончательно залился румянцем с ног до головы. А Джесси закрыл свои глаза рукой и от души рассмеялся. Какими же окольными путями он связал свою судьбу с этими мужчинами?


End file.
